Quatre filles et un jean : Le retour du jean
by Carmenita78
Summary: Après une sérieuse dispute, les quatre filles se sont séparées. Chacune de leur côté, elles sont devenues adultes. Mais grâce à la nouvelle génération, les retrouvailles sont proches...
1. Flashback

Chapitre I : Flash-back

Carmen déposa le dernier carton. Elle massa son dos douloureux puis entreprit de vider les cartons portant l'inscription «Divers» qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, afin de faire le tri entre ce qu'il fallait jeter et ranger.

Elle ouvrit au hasard l'un deux. Il était rempli à ras bord de paperasses que Carmen identifia comme étant ses contrôles de collège, lycée et université. Elle rangea soigneusement ses diplômes dans une pochette et fourra toutes les évaluations dans un grand sac poubelle.

Le deuxième carton contenait des livres qu'elle avait étudiés en cours de français au cours de sa scolarité. Elle garda les rares d'entre eux qui avaient survécu à son remarquable soin d'autrefois, et les autres rejoignirent les contrôles.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à une vieille malle, qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte depuis très longtemps, et où se trouvaient d'anciens vêtements, aujourd'hui trop petits, qu'elle avait gardés. Elle les déplia un à un pour voir si sa fille voudrait bien les porter un jour. La majorité n'était plus du tout à la mode mais il en restait quelques uns qu'Eleonor jugerait sûrement «potables mais seulement pour le week-end». Au fond du vieux coffre, Carmen découvrit…un jean. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le jean magique!

Le jean qu'elles avaient porté, elle et ses trois meilleures amies d'enfance pendant trois étés consécutifs. Le jean qui leur avait fait vivre mille et une aventures. Celui qui avait voyagé des Etats-Unis en Grèce et qui leur avait fait découvrir des choses insoupçonnées, que se soit sur elles ou sur les autres. De plus, le pantalon leur allait à toutes les quatre, malgré leur tailles et mensurations différentes. Il n'avait pas changé: les inscriptions que les unes et les autres avaient écrit sur le tissu ne s'étaient pas effacées. Carmen reconnut les écritures de Tibby, Bridget et Lena, et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappela de ce jour où, dans un bazar, accompagnée de Lena, elle avait trouvé ce jean et l'avait acheté pour trois fois rien. Puis de la soirée pyjama, où, avant qu'elle jette le pantalon, Tibby lui demanda si elle pouvait l'essayer. Elles l'avaient enfilé, chacune leur tour: Tibby, la petite menue, Lena, la moyenne, Bridget, la grande, et enfin Carmen, elle qui avait les plus grosses fesses. Comme par magie, le jean leur allait à chacune aussi bien…Depuis ce jour, elles avaient célébré, en chaque début d'été, la cérémonie du jean magique : elles se réunissaient secrètement dans l'ancien club de gym auquel étaient inscrites leurs mères lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes. Là, les filles mettaient de la musique, sortaient des bonbons et biscuits apéritifs et ressortaient le Jean, symbole de leur amitié, qui avait été enfermé toute l'année dans le placard de Carmen. Ensuite, elles partaient, chacune de leur côté, et s'envoyaient le jean pendant leurs vacances.

Assise au milieu du grenier encore vide de tout meuble, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

«La première année, se souvint Carmen, Lena était allée en Grèce, chez ses grands parents paternels, et y avait rencontré Kostos, son premier véritable amour.

Tibby était restée à Washington et était devenue amie avec Bailey, une fille de dix ans qui mourut quelques semaines plus tard d'un cancer et grâce à qui elle avait appris énormément de choses, comme par exemple se méfier des apparences.

Bridget était allée à un stage de foot, où elle avait rencontré Eric, un moniteur, dont elle s'était entichée et avec qui elle avait fait pour la première fois, désobéissant à une règle fondamentale: les moniteurs et stagiaires doivent avoir un rapport strictement amical.

Et moi, j'étais allée chez mon père, qui m'avait réservé une surprise que j'avais trouvée assez déplaisante: il allait se remarier avec une femme trop chic à mon goût qui avait déjà deux enfants d'à peu près mon âge, Paul et Krista.

L'été suivant, Bridget, dont la mère était morte alors qu'elle était petite, avait décidé de redécouvrir son passé en rendant visite à sa grand-mère sous un faux nom. Elle qui avait été très secouée après son histoire avec Eric, était revenue normale et en harmonie.

Tibby, elle, était allée faire un stage de cinéma en Alabama et avait, pour la première fois après la mort de son amie, repensé à ce passé douloureux.

Lena était restée ici et avait dû surmonter avec courage la mort de son Bapi grec, décédé à cause d'une crise cardiaque, et la venue de Kostosavec qui elle eût une nouvelle, mais courte relation: le jeune homme ayant mis une autre femme enceinte après que Lena eût rompu, dû retourner dans son pays pour aider la mère de son enfant.

Moi, j'avais été particulièrement désagréable avec ma mère pendant ces vacances là ! Et Krista, qui avait fugué de chez elle, était venue chez nous. Grosse crise de famille !

Les vacances d'après, Bridget était retourné dans le même camp de foot, en tant que monitrice cette fois-ci, et avait retrouvé Eric. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils étaient re-sortis ensemble, mais leur relation était moins passionnelle.

Lena, elle, s'était rebellée contre son père qui ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse des études d'art. Elle s'était affirmée.

Tibby, dont la sœur avait frôlé la mort, se entait coupable et était persuadée que cet accident était de sa faute. Ca l'a perturbée pendant tout l'été.

Quant à moi, je dirais que c'était le plus bel été des trois. Après avoir découvert que ma mère était enceinte, j'ai rencontré un garçon formidable, Win, qui m'a aidé, involontairement, à surmonter ma crise d'ado et ma méchanceté envers ma mère…et que j'ai épousétrois ans plus tard.

Et, lors quatrième été, nous nous sommes retrouvées, les filles et moi, après un an dans des universités différentes. Hélas, ça a été le désastre: nous nous sommes disputées, à cause du jean. Ca a marqué la fin de notre si belle amitié…Oui. Ca a commencé ce fameux soir de notre réunion annuelle au club de gym Gilda. Après l'habituel pacte du jean, nous sommes allées chez moi pour une soirée pyjama qui s'annonçait plutôt bien. Mais au moment de décider qui aurait le privilège d'avoir le jean la première semaine, on a commencé à parler toutes en même temps:

L'opération de mon père a lieu après demain. Et si je n'ai pas le jean, elle va foirer. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a que quatre-vingt pour cent de chances que la greffe marche, avait dit Tibby, dont le père devait subir une greffe du foie.

Et moi alors ! s'était exclamée Lena. Vendredi aussi j'ai quelque chose d'important: je passe LE concours de ma vie. Il faut absolument que je le réussisse très bien pour avoir une bourse et entrer dans cette grande Ecole Supérieure d'Arts, sinon je devrai dire adieu à mes études de dessin parce que mon père refuse de payer la totalité de l'inscription. Il me faut donc le jean pour y arriver.

Je crois que je suis quand même la prioritaire pour avoir le jean, avait protesté Bridget. Je pars chez Eric demain. Sa mère est la seule personne susceptible de m'aider pour ma grossesse et il faut absolument que je l'en convainque. Sans le jean, elle risque de me balancer des couches culottes à la figure !

Les filles, vu que vous avez toutes quelque chose d'important vendredi, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux tirer au sort, avais-je proposée.

Ensuite, elles ont balayé mon idée d'un revers de bras et ont commencé à élever la voix. Une dispute a alors éclatée et nous avons éteint la lumière et nous sommes couchées sans un mot. Le lendemain, pareil: elles sont toutes parties, avant le petit déjeuner, sans un regard les unes pour les autres. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant une demi-heure ce jour-là. Et le jean est resté dans mon placard, le premier été depuis quatre ans.

Le vendredi, comme pour donner raison au jean, tout ne s'était pas très bien passé. La greffe du père de Tibby avait marché, mais il avait l'interdiction totale de manger des produits laitiers ou des aliments contenant du lait, car cela pouvait entraîner sa mort. Lena avait réussi son concours mais n'avait pas obtenu de bourse : elle passa donc tout l'été à travailler très dur pour gagner de l'argent. La mère d'Eric, qui était fâchée avec son fils, avait refusé de l'aider; ils ne savaient donc pas très bien ce que le bébé allait devenir.

Nous étions toujours en colère les unes avec les autres, et le fait que nous soyons dans des universités différentes n'a pas arrangé les choses. Peu à peu, nus nous sommes éloignées jusqu'à ne plus du tout avoir de nouvelles de chacune…

C'est drôle, je me souviens encore parfaitement de tout !»

Quand elle revint à la réalité, Carmen fit la grimace: il restait encore seize cartons à trier, sans compter ceux qui devaient être rangés mais qui se trouvaient encore dans le camion de déménagement. Après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé une demi-heure à ressasser ses souvenirs à la simple vue du jean, et qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Carmen descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier, traversa le salon, puis la véranda, et arriva dans le jardin. Là, elle eu l'agréable surprise de voir Win et les enfants assis sur une grande nappe étalée à même le sol, avec une grande salade composée et des sandwiches. Elle sourit:

«Oh merci chéri ! Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de faire la cuisine !

- De rien. Les meubles arrivent par le paquebot à sept heures. S'il n'y a pas de retard.»

Carmen soupira : les déménagements d'un pays à un autre n'étaient jamais faciles. Surtout lorsque les deux pays sont séparés par la mer…

L'après midi, comme ils ne pouvaient pas encore ranger les quelques affaires et cartons qu'ils avaient emmené par l'avion, Carmen décida de faire un saut à Paris tous ensemble. Ils prirent donc le train jusqu'à la capitale, puis le métro.

Les enfants étaient émerveillés : Paris était tellement différent de la petite ville du Québec où ils habitaient avant ! Ils montèrent d'abord sur la Tour Eiffel, puis contemplèrent les somptueux vitraux de Notre-dame. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les Champs-Elysées, Eleonor poussa un cri. «Wahou ! Maman regarde moi toutes ces boutiques ! Des bijouteries, parfumeries, magasins de vêtements, il y en a partout ! On peut aller en voir quelques unes, s'il te plaît ? supplia-t-elle.

Carmen, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout le voyage répondit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour faire du shopping et que, de toute façon, elle ne pensait pas vraiment que cette «activité» ne plaise aux garçons.

«Oh, tu sais, commença Win, je peux emmener les garçons faire du bateau-mouche. Et toi, tu peux t'asseoir quelque part, dans un magasin ou venir avec nous. Eleonor est assez grande pour faire les boutiques seule !

- OK, OK, rendez-vous ici à quatre heures.

- Allez y les garçons, je vous rattrape.»

Alors qu'Eleonor se dirigeait vers Sephora et que Léo et Ben marchaient en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche, Win prit Carmen à part et lui chuchota : «Ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas parlé depuis qu'on est partis ce midi ! Y a un problème?

- Oh, non. C'est juste que j'ai un peu le mal du pays, mentit-elle. Je repense à tout ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous, au Québec.»

En réalité, le retour du jean lui trottait toujours dans la tête…


	2. Laissez moi danser

II - Laissez-moi danser 

Lena s'effondra sur le canapé du salon. Elle soupira: sa fille venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

«Moi à son âge, je n'étais pas du tout comme ça! songea-t-elle. Comment une personne assez timide et réservée peut-elle avoir un enfant au caractère complètement opposé!»

Le sujet de la dispute? Comme d'habitude: Maéva comptait sortir avec ses copains. Au programme: shopping, puis cinéma et enfin boîte de nuit (réservée au jeunes), le tout jusqu'à une heure du matin. Bien sûr, Lena trouvait ça trop prématuré de sortir en boîte à seize ans, mais elle était quand même d'accord pour le shopping et le cinéma.

Maéva alluma son lecteur CD et mit le son au maximum. Elle se jeta sur son lit et enleva rageusement son portable de son sac. Elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, qui répondit presque aussitôt:

«Allô?

- Retiens-moi, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

- Quoi? Attend, tu peux pas baisser un peu ta musique, je n'entends strictement rien!

- OK mais juste un peu, sinon _elle_ va entendre.

- Qui elle?

- Celle que je vais assassiner dans quelques minutes si je ne me calme pas.

- Oh non! Dis moi pas que ta mère ne veut pas que tu vienne ce soir!

- Eh bien si, mais je viendrai.

- Quoi! Arête laisse tomber tu vas être punie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir. En fait, elle m'interdit seulement le plus génial: la boîte de nuit. Il me suffit donc de rentrer après le shopping et le ciné, et de repartir après, ni vu ni connu, grâce à ma chère sauveuse la gouttière!

- Non mais t'es vraiment dingue. On est à peine en vacances que toi tu te risques à les passer enfermée!

- Peut-être…mais je suis prête à jurer tout ce que tu veux que je serai quand même là ce soir.A plus.»

Elle raccrocha, puis descendit les escaliers en ayant éteint la radio au préalable. Ne voyant sa mère nulle part dans le salon, elle devina que celle-ci se trouvait dans son atelier, comme à l'accoutumée, à peindre sur une toile. Jugeant inutile de la déranger, Maéva lança simplement un:«Maman j'y vais, je rentrerai vers sept heures. A tout à l'heure! » d'un ton empreint de joie et de satisfaction.

Maéva retrouva Kyrene, sa meilleure amie, Cleo, Elissa, Andries et Christos, son petit ami depuis maintenant un an et trois mois devant chez Jardos, le magasin vénéré des filles où l'on trouvait tout: des vêtements au maquillage en passant par les produits diététiques. Après un long baiser à son amoureux, Maéva déclara: «Normalement ce soir je ne suis pas sensée venir avec vous. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi dans trois heures et demi, j'irai dans ma chambre en prétextant que je suis hypra crevée et puis, vers dix heures je descendrai par la gouttière et je prendrai le bus jusqu'au Spot7!

- Et si ta mère entre dans ta chambre pour te dire bonne nuittu fais quoi? avança Elissa

- Elle ne le fera pas. Au pire, si elle s'approche de ma chambre, Hallie l'en empêchera avec un bon mensonge!

- T'es sûr que ta sœur te couvrira? demanda Andries, sceptique.

- Elle sera bien obligée. Sinon je balance à maman que quand elle est partie à un congrès l'autre jour, Hallie a ramené son copain à la maison et qu'ils ont couché.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclamèrent Kyrene et Cleo d'une seule voix

- Yep mes louloutes !Bon c'est pas tout mais je meurs d'envie de claquer mon portefeuille! Let's go.

Et le club cinq partit, bras dessus bras dessous, dans la galerie marchande d'Athènes. Après s'être parés pour l'été avec paréos, tongs, maillots de bain, serviettes, etc, la bande alla au cinéma, voir Star Wars III. En sortant de la salle, Christos dit à Cleo, qui, comme les autre, n'avait pu retenir ses larmes: «Cleo, la prochaine fois mets du waterproof!

- Et merde, jura celle-ci

- Andries, t'es une tapette, se moqua Elissa. Je veux bien que nous on chiale, mais toi… (1)

- Pff, répondit le concerné, en essuyant toute trace d'humidité qu'il pouvait y avoir sur ses joues. De toute façon Andries et tapette c'est une antiphrase: je te rappelle que mon prénom veut dire viril. (2)

- Tes parents ont du avoir une illusion quand ils t'on nommé alors…»

Sur ce magnifique cassage, Maéva dit au revoir à ses copains et rentra chez elle. Son arrivée à la maison fut accompagnée d'un gigantesque bâillement, quelque peu exagéré, que même Lena, profondément concentrée par son nouveau tableau, entendit. Comme prévu, la jeune fille fila dans sa chambre, à cause d'une prétendue fatigue, après avoir avalé vite fait une part de pizza.

Dès que la clé fut tournée, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait ses vêtements. Bientôt, son lit se retrouva ensevelit sous les minjupes, pantalons et hauts en tous genres. Après maints essayages devant le miroir et non sans hésitation, elle retint deux hauts et deux bas: un dos nu rouge, un débardeur décolleté noir qui laissait voir son ventre plat, et une minijupe et un pantacourt noirs. Indécise, elle appela sa sœur à l'aide.

En réalité, Hallie et Maéva n'étaient pas sœurs, mais demi-sœurs. Hallie était la fille de Paul, lui-même demi-frère d'une ancienne amie de Lena, Carmen. Lena et lui avaient divorcé car Paul trouvait que sa femme était tout le temps en voyage pour les affaires (carrière d'artiste oblige). Deux ans plus tard, Lena avait rencontré Filipos. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés mais avaient eu Maéva. Peu de temps après, ils s'étaient séparés, pour la même raison qu'avec Paul…

Au bout de dix minutes, les vêtements étaient choisis : sur le conseil d'Hallie, Maéva avait opté pour le dos nu et la jupe. Pour la coiffure, elle avait décidé, d'elle-même cette fois-ci, de s'attacher les cheveux avec une pince, et puis des mettre les créoles qu'elle réservait pour les grandes occasions.

La descente de la gouttière se montra assez périlleuse. Premièrement, la jupe de Maéva s'accrocha dans les rosiers et faillit être déchirée. Heureusement, elle réussit à la sauver mais se griffa la main. Ensuite, ses chaussures à talons, pas tout à fait appropriées à ce genre d'activité, la firent glisser et elle se râpa toute la jambe gauche sur la gouttière. Lorsque enfin, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle manqua de se tordre la cheville. Comme pour aggraver encore la situation, le bus qu'elle devait prendre était en train d'arriver, mais Maéva réussit à courir et à sauter dedans.

En entrant dans le Spot7, Maéva fut surprise de la chaleur qui y régnait. On arrivait à peine à respirer et l'air était chargé d'une odeur de tabac et d'autres substances illicites mêlée à celle de la transpiration. Les murs étaient noirs, mais recouverts de grands tags de jeunes filles et mecs en tenues assez dénudées et avec des poses évocatrices. Il y avait un coin bar avec des fauteuils à l'air plutôt confortables, et, sur la droite la piste de danse. Elle était assez petite, de manière à ce que les gens dansent les uns contre les autres, surplombée de spots en tous genres: boules à facettes, néons ultraviolets, stroboscopes, et entourée de cages ou des bimbos en tenues provocantes se trémoussaient sur les accords de la guitare électrique.

La jeune fille se fraya un chemin parmi tous les étrangers. Quelques pas plus loin, un garçon, qui lui était inconnu, l'aborda: «Salut poupée, tu veux un verre?» Il avait l'air ivre. Maéva l'ignora superbement et continua son chemin à la recherche de ses amis. Elle les trouva, enfin, assis, sirotant de la Vodka et discutant de choses et d'autres. Maéva, les imitant, commença elle aussi à boire. Elle se leva au bout d'un moment et entraîna Christos, Kyrene et Andries sur la piste de danse. Après une heure de déhanchements sur de la techno et du hardrock, elle re-commanda un verre d'alcool.

«Mév', vas-y mollo, hein? lui fit Christos, j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves à vomir tes tripes aux chiottes et il ne faut surtout pas que tu aies la gueule de bois demain sinon ta mère va piquer une crise.

- T'inquiètes, c'est mon dernier verre, après je te jure que j'arrête, _chéri_ !lui répondit- elle en l'embrassant.» Et elle retourna se déchaîner sur la piste.

Lorsque Maéva rentra enfin à la maison, vers deux heures du matin, elle pensait rentrer sans bruit dans la maison endormieet se faufiler dans sa chambre discrètement. Mais, lorsqu'elle trouva sa mère debout dans le hall, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air passablement en colère, elle perdit son sang froid.

«Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas cru à ta petite comédie de tout à l'heure. Je sais bien que quand on court dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, suite à une interdiction de sa mère, on ne descend pas quelques minutes plus tard, avec «soi disant» l'intention d'obéir et un sourire aux lèvres, à moins qu'on ait une petite idée derrière la tête. Figure-toi que j'ai été jeune, moi aussi, bien que ça te paraisse impossible !» Lena marqua une courte pause.

«Mais pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? reprit-elle, d'une voix brisée.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. Papa est parti quand j'avais un an, et toi, tu étais toujours en voyage pour peindre les quatre coins du monde, ou encore superviser des expos de tes oeuvres à Tombouctou. Petite, presque toutes les mères allaient chercher leurs mômes à l'école. Pour Hallie et moi, c'était une vieille nourrice acariâtre qui nous ramenait à la maison. Tu nous a abandonnées pour te consacrer à ta carrière d'art plutôt qu'à tes filles. Si tu voulais vraiment une vie d'artiste, il ne fallait pas nous avoir !»

Elle se tut, consciente d'être allée un peu trop loin. Après un long et embarrassant silence, Lena répondit, les larmes aux yeux : «Je suis désolée, mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne plus revenir en arrière. J'ai pensé qu'en travaillant autant, la vie serait plus facile pour vous : je gagnerais plus d'argent pour vous nourrir et vous offrir plein de choses. Mais je me suis trompée…

Au fait, reprit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, j'ai téléphoné à un camp de vacances anglophone. Tu pars après-demain en Italie, et pendant deux semaines.

- Quoi! C'est ça ma punition! Tu peux toujours rêver, jamais je ne monterai dans le bus, la voiture, le train ou tout ce que tu veux,et tu ne pourras pas m'y forcer !

- Comme tu veux…rusa Lena. Hallie sera chez son père. Et si toi tu préfères rester avec moi plutôt que de partir avec des jeunes de ton âge, je…

- Non, la coupa Maéva. C'est bon, j'irai.»

Elles regagnèrent toutes deux leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maéva regretta cette décision prise sous le coup de la colère et de l'orgueil. Mais elle était comme ça et ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer sa fierté au dessus de tout.

Une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait agi ce soir, pour la boîte de nuit. En réalité, elle aurait très bien pu ne pas aller danser. Si elle s'y était rendue, ce n'était pas par très grande envie de bouger son corps, mais uniquement pour ne pas obéir à sa mère, la contredire. Elle trouvait cela pitoyable, mais ne pouvait pas non plus se retenir de se comporter comme ça avec sa mère. En fait, elle se vengeait en quelque sorte des souffrances qu'elle avait dû supporter à cause des absences continuelles de Lena, en grandissant, telle une orpheline. Et puis, elle avait tellement manqué d'amour qui lui était difficile d'en donner.

«Mon dieu, gémit la jeune fille intérieurement, je vais devoir passer deux mois avec des inconnus, dont cinq semaines dans des tentes en pleine nature, et tout ça à cause de mon fichu amour-propre!»

(1) Hum hum, je suppose que personne ne reconnaîtra Brice

(2) En plus c'est vrai!

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

_Morganelafe : _vilaine méchante pas belle Mo ! moi ki tenais à garder l'anonymat c'est raté ! lol !  
Mais tinkièt je t'en veux pas je t'adore !

_Pami : _1) hé oui Lena et Maéva sont complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre 2) Tu vas écrire une fic ou pas ? si oui tu pourrais me dire sur quoi et quand tu la publie stp ?

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir attendre la rentrée pour lire la suite parce que je ne suis pas là des vacs et la où je vais y a pas d'ordi... :-(

_Bonnes vacances à tout le monde !_


	3. Welcome in the showbiz !

III - Welcome in the show-biz! 

L'écran devint tout noir, et, dans un même élan, la salle entière se leva et applaudit avec vivacité. Aussitôt autour de la réalisatrice du film, les félicitations fusèrent:

« Bravo ma chère Tallia! C'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre que vous nous avez présenté là! s'exclama un scénariste plutôt connu.

- Beau travail, ajouta un autre. Non seulement le scénario est excellent mais la mise en scène aussi!

- Bienvenue dans le monde du cinéma, ma chère, la félicita le producteur du film.» Ce fut ensuite le tour de Jenifer Aniston, l'une des principales actrices du film, de venir congratuler la réalisatrice, très émue par les acclamations venant de toutes parts. Il fallut au moins un quart d'heure à sa fille pour pouvoir enfin lui parler sans être interrompue: «Maman, dit Iris en prenant celle-ci dans ses bras, c'était absolument GE-NIAL!

- Merci…»

Elles sortirent ensuite de la salle vide pour aller dans le hall, où on les attendait pour commencer le cocktail. Une longue table où s'alignaient des petits fours, gâteaux apéritifs et autres gâteries avait été dressée pendant la projection du film. Derrière cet appétissant buffet se tenaient des jeunes hommes impeccablement vêtus qui servaient aux invités ce dont ils désiraient. D'autres de ces jeunes gens circulaient à travers la pièce, accompagnés d'un plateau sur lequel reposaient des verres de champagne, et en offraient à chacun des convives. La mère d'Iris était en grande conversation avec un petit groupe de personnalités du cinéma qu'elle avait conviées. L'avant-première de son premier grand film se déroulait plutôt bien, songea Iris, tout en avalant un toast qui paraissait fort appétissant.

Environ une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elles sortirent du cinéma qui avait été fermé au public pour pouvoir accueillir les gens assistant à cette avant-première, Iris et sa mère furent encerclées par des journalistes et photographes qui brandissaient tantôt des micros, tantôt des appareils photo. Iris ne put s'empêcher de lui décrocher son plus beau sourire. Heureusement, elles purent se tirer de cette masse de gens sans trop perdre de temps car une fois que les paparazzis eurent posé leurs quelques questions, ils se ruèrent sur les personnalités présentes; et les badauds et fans de cinéma ne connaissaient pas encore Tallia, alias Tabitha Rollins, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence.

Après quelques minutes de voiture, Tibby et Iris rentrèrent chez elles. Un sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres. «Alors, Maman, ça c'est bien passé, non? Apparemment, les gens ont aimé. Ils ont beaucoup rigolé! Il sort quand, déjà, en salle?

- Dans 3 jours. Oh là là, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente et soulagée que les gens présents aient eu l'air d'apprécier! J'ai déboursé tellement d'argent pour ce film! Il faut payer les techniciens, les caméramans, les maquilleurs-costumiers, les acteurs – il n'y en a que quatre mais comme ce sont des comédiens connus, ils valent une fortune! Ensuite il faut encore investir dans du bon matériel, toute sortes de caméras, des décors,… Ca monte tellement vite!

- Ouais, va falloir se restreindre. On est vraiment à sec? Parce qu'avec l'argent que gagne papa…

- Tout liquidé! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-elle, en voyant la mine inquiète d'Iris, on a largement de quoi vivre! C'est juste qu'on ne pourra sûrement pas partir en vacances…du moins pas très loin!»

Iris se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. «Je n'aurais pas dû m'empiffrer comme ça, mais c'était tellement bon, raffiné et classe tout ces trucs! Franchement quand je vais raconter ça à mes copains ils vont être trop jaloux!

- Ah oui, au fait, je voulais te parler de ça. Ne t'en vante pas trop, tu pourrais te faire des ennemis…Je préfère que seulement tes amis digne de confiance sachent que je suis Tallia, mais pas les autres parce que sinon il y en a qui pourraient me sauter dessus pour obtenir un autographe de Jenifer Aniston ou Ben Stiller…

- Ah t'es parano! De toute façon la plupart des gens que je connais ne savent même pas à quoi tu ressembles!

- Eh bien ça, ça pourrait changer…je vais passe à la télé…

- QUOI! Mais c'est génial! Quand? Où?

- Calme-toi, ma chérie. Sur la une dans "Celebrity's Confessions", le jour de la sortie de mon film, répondit Tibby, d'un air qui se voulait détaché.»

Iris poussa alors un cri frôlant l'hystérie, incapable de croire que sa propre mère allait passer dans une des émissions les plus regardées par les américains.

Elles étaient en train de regarder le journal télévisé lorsque Brian rentra à la maison. «Salut les deux femmes de ma vie!

- Coucou, mon amour!

- Hello, papa!»

Ils les embrassa chacune leur tour en commençant par Iris (1).

«Alors? reprit-il. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Tallia Rollins va entrer dans le monde du show-biz?

- Ce n'est pas mon objectif, tu le sais très bien, répondit Tibby en câlinant son compagnon. Je voudrais avant tout être reconnue en tant que cinéaste, c'est tout.

- Moi je dis que ça s'annonce vraiment bien pour l'instant, commenta Iris. Avec de bons acteurs, un bon scénario, des bonnes critiques, les gens devraient venir le voir, ton "bébé", maman ! »

Ils continuèrent à regarder la télé sans manger (Tibby et Iris n'avaient plus du tout faim à cause du buffetmais Brian prit une part de pizza), jusqu'à ce que la fatigue vienne les chercher et les traîne dans leur lits. Les trois jours les séparant de la première apparition télévisée de Tibby sepassèrent sans encombre. Mais trop lentement pour Iris, qui contait les jours, puis les heures et les minutes au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient du rendez-vous ; et trop vite pour Tibby, qui stressait énormément et passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire les éventuelles questions que pourrait poser le présentateur et à en préparer les réponses, ou à travailler l'improvisation d'une question inattendue avec Brian, qui jouait à merveille le rôle de journaliste.

Enfin arriva le jour fatidique. Le samedi matin, la maison était sans dessus dessous : Tibby cherchait son unique mais jolie jupe noire qu'elle avait égarée. Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose de s'habiller joliement puisqu'elle serait

Assise au premier rang, Iris enroulait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index gauche. D'un moment à un autre, sa mère arriverait sur le plateau, rejoindrait l'animateur, et parlerait pour la première fois devant les caméras. Et si ça se passait mal ? Si, sous l'effet du stress, Tibby se mettait à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles dans son micro ? D'accord, l'émission n'était pas en direct et la régie pour supprimer ça au montage final, mais quand même !

Iris soupira. Le discours de cette chanteuse sur son père, un escroc recherché par la police, aurait pu être intéressant si la jeune fille n'était pas aussi tendue. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de cette célébrité, son attention se reporta sur la salle. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une émission de télévision, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour partie du public. Il y avait des caméras de partout : au plafond, sur la table autour de laquelle siégeaient les personnalités, devant les gradins,…Les sièges des spectateurs formaient un arc de cercle au milieu duquel trônaient les invités. Derrière la table triangulaire se trouvait un écran géant qui permettait à la fois aux gens éloignés de voir les célébrités en gros plan, mais il servait également à cacher l'accès aux coulisses. C'était de là qu'arriverait sa mère, tout-à-l'heure.

Enfin, la chanteuse disparut. Le présentateur annonça : « Et maintenant voici les deux figures cinématographies du moment : Mesdemoiselles Tallia Rollins et Jenifer Aniston ! » Iris ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir sa mère faire son apparition sur le plateau, avec la célèbre actrice, le tout sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. En voyant Tibby s'approcher, elle resta bouche bée: sa mère, habituellement habillée en tenues décontractées, s'était transformée ce soir en Tallia, l'élégante et jolie scénariste-réalisatrice.

La frange droite qui couvrait jusqu'alors son front avait été coupée de façon à ce qu'elle le traverse en diagonale. Ses longs cheveux raides étaient à présents ondulés pour un soir, et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, tels la chevelure d'une sirène. Elle avait été légèrement maquillée: brillant à lèvres transparent et ombre à paupière couleur gris foncé. Les jeans et débardeurs qu'elle portait d'accoutumée avaient été troqués contre une élégante robe noire, ni trop décolletée, ni trop courte, mais quand même assez sexy. La transformation était plutôt époustouflante. Tibby faisait largement concurrence à Jenifer Aniston et Iris en fut ravie. Mais elle cessa d'admirer sa mère lorsque le présentateur prit la parole: on allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à poser les questions qu'il avait préparées: «Bienvenues mesdemoiselles. Vous êtes donc ici pour faire la promotion de votre film: "Week-end de rêve entre amis" Pourriez-vous nous faire un résumé de cette comédie, s'il vous plaît, pour les téléspectateurs qui ne l'auraient pas vu?»

Iris inspira en tremblant. C'était au tour de sa mère de parler. Elle la vit jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction, ouvrir la bouche, et, à leur grande surprise à toutes les deux, Tibby parler avec une voix normale sans paraître le moins du monde tendue malgré le stress qui l'oppressait.

« Très bien, déclara t-elle "Week-end de rêve entre amis", c'est l'histoire d'un couple, Philippe et Lora, qui est invité par Baptiste, un ami de longue date qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, et sa femme, une cruche nommée Eva, à passer le week-end chez eux. Avant de partir, Philippe et Lora appèlent Baptiste pour un problème d'itinéraire. Mais ces derniers ne sont apparemment pas là, et le répondeur s'enclenche. A ce moment là, les amis arrivent dans la pièce en critiquant leurs invités, sans savoir qu'ils les entendent. Philippe et Lora décident alors de se venger en gâchant le week-end…

- Ce qui donne une comédie hilarante à ne pas manquer, ajouta l'animateur. Tallia, d'où vous sont venues ces idées de scénario et de répliquescomiques ?

- Eh bien, je dirais que l'idée elle-même n'est pas très novatrice: il existe plusieurs films où des amis vont chez d'autres et pourrissent leur week-end. Par contre, l'idée du téléphone est nouvelle, et cela m'a servi à caricaturer un peu les technologies actuelles qui deviennent assez compliquées au point que des personnes se fassent entendre alors qu'ils sont chez eux, en toute intimité. Quant aux répliques, elles me viennent naturellement. Parfois, je riais moi-même, toute seule dans mon bureau! Je me suis vraiment amusée en écrivant ce film…

- Et ce n'est pas votre premier, si je ne m'abuse?

- En effet, j'ai déjà un peu d'expérience: j'ai dû tourner à peu près une demi-douzaine de films à petits budget avant celui-ci, qui est mon premier grand succès…Mais celui-ci n'est pas forcément mon préféré de tous. Je suis fière de tous mes travaux, même de ceux qui n'ont pas eu du tout de succès. Ce sont tous mes «bébés»! souria t-elle.

- Et pour cette comédie, comment avez-vous fait pour contacter puis convaincre des acteurs comme Jenifer Aniston et Ben Stiller de tourner avec vous?

- Grâce à mes tournages précédents, j'ai pu créer de bonnes relations avec les gens du cinéma, rencontrer des personnes importantes, qui m'ont aidée à joindre ces acteurs (d'ailleurs je les en remercie). Je leur ai envoyé le scénario et une compilation vidéo d'un autre film que j'avais fait avec des scènes, le plateau de tournage et l'ambiance,…Mais j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance!

- Et vous, Jenifer, qu'est-ce qu'y vous a séduite dans cette comédie?

- En fait, j'étais en période de rupture (2), commença l'actrice, d'une voix très assurée, et en plus le tournage de «Friends» était terminé. J'avais donc besoin de me changer les idées, de rigoler un peu. On m'a envoyé pas mal de rôles pas très gais, de séparations,…mais si c'était pour baisser encore plus mon moral, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et je suis tombée sur cette comédie, qui m'avait l'air très drôle. En lisant le scénario j'ai tout de suite été convaincue, grâce à l'humour de Ti…euh Tallia, pardon. A l'origine, elle m'avait proposé le rôle de Lora, celle qui lance la plupart des répliques «cassantes», mais j'ai préféré jouer la cruche Eva!

- Et pourquoi ce choix? N'avez-vous pas peur pour votre image?

- Non. Je voulais m'amuser un maximum et je pense que c'est plus facile en jouant une fille de la sorte! rigola t-elle.

- Revenons-en à vous, maintenant, Tallia, qu'envisagez-vous de faire maintenant?

- Pour le moment prendre des vacances bien méritées après 6 mois de travail, et ensuite, à la rentrée, commencer un nouveau film.

- Quel en sera le sujet?

- J'y réfléchirai pendant l'été. J'ai quelques scénarios en réserve mais ils ne me plaisent pas suffisamment…On verra donc plus tard!»

Et l'interview continua ainsi. Après le film, le journaliste passa au divorce de Jenifer, puis à ses projets pour l'avenir...

(1) A votre avis, pour ne pas vexer Iris ou pour garder le meilleur pour la fin? Les paris sont ouverts…lol!

(2) Oui, avec Brad c'est fini, sniff _(soupir)_ Vous préférez quel couple : Brad & Jen ou Brad & Angie?

Parenthèse, je sais pas pourquoi je vous pose ces questions mais j'ai envie de vous faire participer. Lol!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

_Azuline-sama_ :merci beaucoup paske je pensais arrêter ma fic (elle est trop nulle !), mais grace à ta review j'ai décidé de continuer : il faut bien une fic française pour "4 filles et 1 jean", même si n'elle est pas géniale !

_Kamala1_ : merci, c'est le + bô compliment kon puisse faire, lol ! Je vais essayer de lire tes fics mais vu ke t'en as bcp, j'aurais ptet pas le tps de tt lire !

_Pami_ : thank you very much, too ! Hum...laise-moi dviner...si t'écris une fic ce sra sur Card captor Sakura, non ? (je dis ça vu ke y a ke ça ds tes Favorites Sories, lol !)

_Mo_ : tes compliment, même les plus banals sont les bienvenus ! Et dsl pr ce départ précipité. Je t'ai vu monter ds le bus, heureusement ke tu l'as pas raté, lol! Bisous tout plein !


	4. Sang et larmes

Je parie que vous vous attendiez tous à ce que ce chapitre se passe avec Bridget…eh ben c'est raté! (bah oui, il faut bien de l'imprévu de temps en temps!)

Excusez-moi, ptite erreur de manoeuvre : le chapitre était bien fini !

* * *

IV - Sang et larmes

Carmen reposa le téléphone sur le combiné. Elle tituba lentement, la vue troublée par les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux, vers le canapé du salon, où elle s'assit. Les larmes dévalaient à présent le long de son nez, puis sur ses joues, sa bouche, où elles se mêlaient à la salive, et son menton, pour enfin tomber et éclater sur un coussin de toile bleu, formant ainsi une tache plus foncée. Elle entendit vaguement une porte se refermer, puis des bruits de pas, mais ces sons lui paraissaient très loin du cauchemar dans lequel elle était.

Lorsqu'Eleonor entra dans le salon, elle trouva sa mère figée sur le sofa, en train de pleurer. Elle s'approcha timidement pour essayer de la réconforter :

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- On a téléphoné il y a deux minutes, répondit Carmen, la voix rauque et tremblante, après une longue hésitation. C'était l'hôpital…Papa…

- Papa quoi ! la pressa Eleonor, Maman qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Il…Il a eu un accident de voiture…

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est grave ? demanda la jeune fille, tout en espérant que son père n'avait seulement qu'une jambe et quelques côtes cassées.

- Il…Il est dans le coma, acheva sa mère. J'ai attendu que u reviennes pour aller le voir…A moins que tu préfères être épargnée de ce spectacle… »

Sous le choc, Eleonor fondit en larmes. Elle secoua la tête et entraîna sa mère dehors.

Toutes deux sortirent de la maison. Le soleil illuminait leur grand jardin. En marchant le long de l'allée bordée de parterres de fleurs, Eleonor maudit intérieurement ce beau temps d'été qui aurait dû être, selon elle, triste, gris et maussade comme son humeur. Toujours sans un mot, Carmen démarra la voiture. Elles faisaient peine à voir toutes les deux, avec leurs paupières gonflées, leurs yeux rouges et leurs joues humides.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde se retourna sur leur passage quand elles furent arrivées à l'hôpital. Après un bon moment passé à se renseigner, elles trouvèrent enfin le médecin qui avait examiné Win :

« Bonjour mesdames. Vous voulez sans doute voir votre mari ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Carmen.

- Eh bien oui s'il vous plaît. Qu'à t-il exactement ?

- En fait, lorsque le choc s'est produit, sa tête s'est fracassée contre le pare-brise. Il en résulte une fracture du crâne avec possibilité d'endommagement du cerveau. Ceci est le principal dégât causé par l'accident mais il a subi aussi une fracture de plusieurs côtes et bien sur des contusions un peu partout sur le corps. Mais ce ne sont que des dommages minimes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et…vous pensez qu'il a une chance de… se réveiller ?

- Ma foi, je ne puis vous renseigner pour le moment. Il faudra attendre plusieurs jours, voire semaines avant de savoir s'il a des chances…Je suis désolée madame, ajouta t-il, d'un ton compatissant. »

Le médecin les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la chambre d'Eric, où il les prévint avant d'ouvrir la porte :

« Attention, vous allez peut-être subir un choc…Mais si vous vous croyez assez fortes, entrez. »

Carmen s'élança, mais Eleonor resta plantée devant la porte. Et si elle ne supportait pas de voir son père dans un tel état ! Peut-être fallait t-il mieux attendre ici…Mais elle entra quand même. L'envie de prendre la main de son père prit le dessus.

Là, devant le lit, comme prévu par le médecin, son cœur fit un bond.

Le long des murs, près du lit s'alignaient une dizaine de machines qui clignotaient ou émettaient des « bips » à intervalles réguliers. Eleonor s'approche du lit. Elle ne pouvait pas encore voir son père car Carmen se tenait devant son lit, murmurant des paroles presque inaudibles et entrecoupées de sanglots à son mari. Sentant la présence de sa fille, celle-ci se décala un peu, permettant ainsi à Eleonor de voir le macabre spectacle : Win était allongé dans les draps blancs, sur lesquels on pouvait voir une grosse tache rouge au niveau de l'abdomen. Tout son corps était d'une pâleur extrême. Il y avait une ouverture béante en haut de son front, qu'on distinguait malgré le bandage qui la recouvrait. A cet endroit éclataient de temps à autre des bulles rouges, et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de la plaie, zébrant au passage son beau visage de traînées carmin. Un énorme tube plongeait au fond de sa gorge afin de le faire respirer. Toutes les parties visibles de son corps étaient couvertes d'hématomes et cicatrices. Son bras droit avait été tellement râpé que la chair était à vif ; un tube de perfusion y était enfoncé. Sous les plis des draps, on devinait que de petits appareils de mesure, reliés à chacune des machines, étaient accrochés au niveau des organes vitaux du blessé.

Devant cette vision d'horreur, Eleonor ne put retenir ses larmes et, s'agenouillant à côté du lit, elle prit la main de son père :

« Papa, je t'en prie réveille-toi ! Ne nous laisse pas comme ça toutes les deux…On a besoin de toi, on t'aime ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, sentit des bras lui enlacer le cou et entendit d'autres sanglots derrière elle. Les larmes continuèrent ainsi à rouler sur ses joues, au même rythme que les gouttes de sang sur le visage de son père…

Elles restèrent ainsi, au moins dix minutes, sans rien dire. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les « bips » monotones des machines, et les quelques reniflements, ou sanglots émis tantôt par la mère, tantôt par la fille, qui venaient rompre de temps à autre le silence oppressant.

« Il va falloir annoncer ça à Ben et Léo, commença Carmen, une fois installée dans la voiture. Les pauvres, ils ne vont pas comprendre…Ellie, ma chérie, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche !

- Tu…tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

- Je…Je ne sais pas…Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

- Je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon père à seize ans. Et pour Ben et Léo ! Sans papa à six et huit ans, c'est trop tôt !

- Eleonor, essaie de ne pas penser trop à ça, même si c'est dur…Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller le voir. Je ne voudrais pas que cela te gâche les vacances.

- Bien sûr que si ça va les gâcher ! Papa est entre la vie est la mort, et tu voudrais que je n'y pense pas ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de penser à lui, mais je veux que tu t'amuses quand même, que tu te distraies. Et je suis sûre que Papa voudrait ça aussi…

- Au fait, déclara Eleonor, le conducteur de l'autre voiture a été blessé ? Et qui était en tort pour l'accident ?

- Eh bien, il a été blessé, bien sûr – personne ne pourrait se tirer d'un tel choc sans dommages – mais pas aussi gravement que Papa. Les deux jambes cassées, je crois, mais il s'en remettra. Et pour savoir qui été en tort, les circonstances de l'accident vont être établies par des expert qui donneront le compte rendu au tribunal dans unmois…

- Dans un mois ! Mais c'est hyper long !

- Tu sais, c'est toujours comme ça dans les procès...ça prend un temps fou

- Je le savais, mais pas à ce point ! Dis, je pourrai assister au procès ?

- Euh…Eh bien…si tu veux, après tout… »

Leur arrivée à la maison mit un terme à la conversation.

Carmen et Eleonor passèrent l'après-midi sans rien faire d'intéressant, mais elles ne voulaient pas rester inactives pour éviter de repenser à Win et fondre en larmes. Elles espéraient que le temps passerait lentement, mais les aiguilles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, et tournaient trop vite à leur goût. Bientôt, Ben et Léo rentreraient de leur stage. Bientôt, elles devraient faire tourner leur belle journée en cauchemar…

Soudain, elles entendirent un bruit de moteur qui s'arrêta, pour laisser place à des pas le long de l'allée, et des rires d'enfants joyeux. La mère et la fille se regardèrent. Elles pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre, le même désespoir commun. On sonna. Dans un élan de courage, Carmen ouvrit la porte.

«Merci, Anita, de me les avoir ramenés, s'exclama t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux mais qui sonnait faux. A plus tard!»

Elle referma la porte, tremblante. Benjamin, l'aîné, commença: «Maman, c'était génial! On a fait plein de trucs. En premier on a fait des petits jeux avec un ballon pour s'échauffer…

- Et après on a fait des vrais matchs et on a gagné ça! s'exclama Léo, encore plus couvert de boue de boue que son frangin, en brandissant deux diplômes déjà salis.

- C'est bien mes chéris…C'est bien…murmura Carmen d'une voix éteinte. J'ai…quelque chose de…d'important à vous dire…

- Oui ?

- Quoi ?»

Voyant que sa mère ne parlait pas, Eleonor lui lança un regard encourageant. Carmen prit une bouffée d'air avant de dire d'une seule traite:

«Papa a eu un accident de voiture et il a été très gravement blessé.

- Mais c'est grave? s'enquit timidement Léo

- Ben oui puisque elle a dit gravement ! se moqua son frère. Il a une jambe cassée ou un bras?»

Carmen s'écroula sur un fauteuil. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer tout ça. Et ses pauvres fils, qui croyaient que leur papa n'avait seulement qu'une fracture! Eleonor se décida à prendre la parole, afin d'aider sa mère qui semblait désespérée: « C'est beaucoup plus grave que ça, Bénou…En fait… (sa voix se brisa) il…il est endormi…»

- Oh non! s'exclama Ben, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il est vivant, hein, Ellie? Pas vrai, maman?

- Ne pleurez pas mes chéris, dirent Eleonor et Carmen d'une même voix.

- Papa n'est pas mort, ne vous inquiétez pas…ajouta cette dernière.

- Mais…il est vivant, alors?»

Eleonor s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, mais sa mère la devança, en répondant un «Oui, mais il dort…Il va dormir pendant un certain temps…». La mère et la fille prirent alors Ben, qui était en larmes, et Léo, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, dans leurs bras…

Les jours passèrent. La maison semblait vide. La bonne humeur et la joie qui y régnaient autrefois avaient maintenant disparu. Eleonor faisait des efforts pour ne as craquer ni en présence des ses frères, ni de sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer elle aussi. Mais le soir, dans sa chambre, elle pensait à son cher père, qui était tellement complice avec elle. Elle revoyait des moments de bonheur partagés avec lui, souriait, et pleurait dans son oreiller…Léo réclamait son papa, et Ben, qui avait à peu près compris la situation, insistait pour aller le voir.

Mais Carmen ne céda pas. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent un tel choc. Quant à Eleonor, elle se sentait complètement vidée.

«Ellie, commença Carmen, voyant la mine désespérée de sa fille, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de partir quelques temps en vacances.

- On ne peut pas partir. Imagine que papa se réveille, il serait tout seul et nous en voudrait de l'avoir abandonné.

- Non, je voulais dire, les garçons et toi. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez là, sans rien faire, à vous morfondre. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air, de vous amuser…à la mer, par exemple!

- Mais où est-ce tu veux qu'on aille tous seuls? En colo? demanda t-elle, avec une grimace. Tu sais bien que je déteste ça!

- Je pensais plutôt demander à votre oncle de vous héberger pendant quelque temps…»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eleonor; le premier depuis déjà longtemps.

«Aller à Miami! s'exclama t-elle. Ce serait…génial.

- OK, je vais lui téléphoner…»

Sur ce, elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

«Allô? répondit une voix familière qu'elle fut heureuse d'entendre.

- Salut. C'est moi, Carmen.

- Oh! Ca faisait longtemps! Tu vas bien? Le déménagement s'est bien passé? demanda t-il.

- Oui…Euh, en fait je voulais te demander un petit service…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien…Win est…est…tombé dans le coma…

- Oh mon Dieu! Il va s'en sortir?

- J'espère…

- Et les enfants, ils tiennent le coup?

- Plus ou moins…Tu vois, le problème, c'est qu'on ne va pas pouvoir partir en vacances, et…

- Tu peux me les envoyer si tu veux.

- Oh! répondit Carmen, soulagée qu'il l'ait proposé avant elle. Eh bien…c'est une bonne idée…enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas!

- Oh non. Faut bien se serrer les coudes. En plus il y aura ma fille. Eleonor a le même âge, non?

- Elle est un peu plus jeune. Elle a quinze ans, bientôt seize.

- OK. Quand est-ce que tu peux me les envoyer?

- Hum…euh…dans une semaine? Le temps de tout préparer et d'acheter les billets d'avion.

- Ca marche. Gros bisous. Et si tu déprimes, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- OK.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, toute seule, dans un pays que tu connais à peine?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà rencontré dans mon quartier des femmes avec qui je m'entend bien.

- OK. Ciao bella!

- Bye!»

Et elle raccrocha, heureuse que ses enfants puissent s'amuser, loin de la tragédie qui avait détruit tous rires et sourires.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Croyez moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de martyriser le pôvre Win que j'aime pourtant bien... 

Réponses aux reviews :

_moon light of dreams :_ franchement, il faut que tu lises les autres tomes. Personnellement, je les adore tous, mais mon préféré c'est quand même le 3...il est encore plus génial !

_Kamala1 :_en fait je ne sais pas trop encore si il va se réveiller ou pas... On verra...

_Pami :_ merci beaucoup fidèle lectrice (looool !)

_Cla :_ G pas trop pigé ta 1ère review mé bon C pa grave. Bisous !(Ma petite puce...tu m'grattes ! loooooool quel trip débile !)


	5. Le Bal de fin d'année

Attention, ce chapitre est très long parce que vu que je l'adore, j'ai écrit plus que d'habitude et eu plus d'inspiration. Désolée pour ceux que ça gonfle ! ;-)

* * *

V - Le Bal de fin d'année

Bridget sortit de la cabine avec une grimace : « T'en pense quoi ? Franchement, moi je n'aime pas trop…La couleur ne me va pas !

- Ouais, c'est vrai, admit sa fille en soupirant. »

Si encore il n'y avait que la couleur qui ne convenait pas, ça irait encore. Mais là, la robe était vraiment trop courte (il n'y avait pas la taille au dessus) et tous les mecs du lycée se seraient jetés sur sa mère…En plus, elle n'était pas très originale : il n'y avait ni décolleté, ni frous-frous, ni aucune autre chose qui pourraient la rendre belle. Et, en effet, le vert pâle n'allait pas du tout à Bridget !

Alicia était désespérée : depuis déjà deux semaines, sa mère et elle cherchaient une robe de soirée pour le Bal de fin d'année, mais en vain. Elles n'avaient pas encore vu l'ombre d'une tenue appropriée, malgré le nombre de boutiques qu'elles avaient épluchées. Les seules robes qu'on pouvait trouver en ce moment étaient des robes de plages. C'était dans ces cas là que Alicia aurait voulu être un garçon : au moins, lui n'avait pas eu pas de problème, des costards, on en trouve partout !

« Je ne demande qu'une robe potable, se plaignit t-elle intérieurement. Bon, pas une super robe, parce que déjà que le mec le plus populaire de l'école m'a invitée mais alors si en plus j'ai une tenue géniale, je vais me faire trucider par toutes les filles du lycée ! Non, je veux juste une robe qui me va… »

Bridget sortit de la cabine, exaspérée : « Bon, laisse tomber on rentre. Ca fait trois heures qu'on est là et on n'a toujours rien trouvé. On ira à Londres mercredi, OK ? » Alicia sourit. Quand sa mère proposait d'aller jusqu'à la capitale, c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien dans un rayon de 20km (ce qui était le cas en ce moment).

« Le bal, c'est quel jour, déjà ?

- Vendredi dans une semaine et demi…Et on a toujours pas nos robes… »

« Franchement, c'est pas juste, ajouta t-elle en soupirant. Plein de gens sont en vacances dans le monde, les flemmards de français ne travaillent plus depuis déjà…je ne sais pas exactement mais depuis longtemps, alors que nous on doit encore bosser !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer vite. »

« Alors ? demanda une voix de garçon, lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la maison.

- Toujours rien, soupirèrent Bridget et sa fille, d'une seule et même voix.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plein de trucs mais que comme vous voulez une robe parfaite, vous ne voyez rien !

- Crétin ! » rétorqua sa soeur, taquine.

Le samedi suivant, avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que la fois précédente, Bridget et Alicia se rendirent à Londres même, comme promis, à la recherche de deux robes. Mais après avoir écumé une demi-douzaine de magasin, leur bonne humeur s'effaça rapidement.

Elles en parcoururent encore deux, e, à la troisième, Bridget se trouva enfin une tenue. C'est rayonnante qu'elle souleva le rideau de la cabine. Elle avait trouvé LA robe qui lui convenait parfaitement. En soie bleue, assortie à ses yeux, avec de courtes manches en voile azur parsemé de paillettes argentée, elle moulait sa poitrine avantageuse, et épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle s'évasait un peu à partir de la taille, pour descendre jusqu'aux tibias. La partie jupon était recouverte de volants du même voile que celui qui recouvrait les épaules. Bridget ressemblait à une fée, ou mieux, à un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'à la poitrine.

Mais, malheureusement pour elle, Alicia ne trouva toujours rien. Elle se sentit encore plus abattue, surtout que sa mère en rajoutait en s'extasiant sur son fabuleux achat. Dans une nouvelle boutique, encore une fois elle parcourut les rayons, encore une fois elle ne trouva que des robes très médiocres. Les tenues qui lui plaisaient plutôt bien n'existaient pas dans sa tailles, et celles à sa taille n'étaient vraiment pas fantastiques. Elle en emporta quand même vers les cabines d'essayage, histoire de ne rien manquer. Sous le regard critique de sa mère, elle les enfila, les unes après les autres, mais aucune n'était suffisamment potable. Comme à chaque fois, elle marcha, désespérée, vers le portant où étaient accrochés les vêtements non achetés.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut, sur ce portant, à moitié recouverte par une veste en jean. Un robe. SA robe. La robe qui lui fallait. Un peu sexy, mais pas provocante ; moulante, mais pas excessivement ; et pas trop chère. Elle s'en empara avec joie, se précipita dans une cabine et l'enfila illico presto. Elle sortit, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Ah tu es là, s'exclama Bridget. Je te cherchais partout. Mais… (Elle éclata de rire :) Je crois que tu ne l'as pas mise comme il faut. »

En effet, dans sa hâte, Alicia avait enfilé sa robe à l'envers. Elle se hâta de la remettre à l'endroit, puis souleva à nouveau le rideau.

« Wahou, admira sa mère. Elle te va à ravir. »

Alicia se retourna pour contempler le résultat dans la glace. En effet, elle était plutôt pas mal comme ça. La robe, rouge flamboyant, la moulait tout le long du corps, et s'arrêtait justeen dessous des genoux. Elle était ornée de frous-frous sur le devant, au niveau de la poitrine. La jeune fille souria, satisfaite : « Je la prends ! »

Maintenant que les deux eurent trouvé leurs robes, le plus gros était fait. Mais elles passèrent quand même les jours restants avant le Bal à essayer et réessayer leurs tenues, prévoir leur maquillage, leurs chaussures, leur maquillage et leurs coiffures. Sur les notes des cours d'Alicia, on pouvait voir dans la marge de petits croquis représentant son visage, chaque fois arrangé différemment. Le temps passa plutôt vite, et Alicia, le matin du bal, fut surprise que ce jour soit arrivé si rapidement.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le garçon auquel elle pensait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, et chaque matin en se réveillant. Elle repassa mentalement un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, d'après elle.

---------------Flash-back---------------

Alicia sortit les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour faire ses devoirs de son casier, tout en bavardant joyeusement avec Elsa, sa meilleure amie, comme à chaque fin de journée de cours. Du coin de l'œil, elle _le _vit arriver dans le couloir. Son cœur fit un bond, mais elle resta calme et continua à discuter avec Elsa, l'air de rien, sans le regarder.

Bizarrement, le garçon, qui était le plus populaire du lycée, s'arrêta derrière Alicia et lui adressa la parole : « Euh…Salut Alicia. Je pourrais te parler ?

- Ca tombe bien, je lui disais au revoir, dit Elsa, lançant un clin d'œil discret à son amie avant de s'en aller.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Alicia, le plus naturellement possible, en évitant le regard des filles jalouses qui passaient dans le couloir.

- Et bien, je voudrais savoir si tu…si tu as déjà un cavalier pour le Bal. »

Alicia essaya de cacher sa joie et sa surprise. Il. Etait. En. Train. De. L'inviter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Brendy, sa pire ennemie, se glissa entre les deux lycéens.

« Raphaël et Alicia ! Depuis quand tu traînes avec les filles de son genre, Raphy ? demanda t-elle, d'une voix mielleuse. Enfin je suppose que ce n'est pas de ton plein gré, ajouta t-elle en caressant l'épaule du garçon.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, Brendy. Pour ta gouverne, sache que Alicia vaut cent, voire trois cents fois mieux que toi. »

Vexée, la jeune fille s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Excuse-moi pour ce petit désagrément, plaisanta Raphaël. Alors, tu es déjà prise ?

- Non, pas encore, sourit Alicia.

- Et…ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi, au Bal ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Cool. A demain.

- Bye »

Le garçon s'éloigna, et tournaaprès les rangées de casiers. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il eût disparut que Aliciadonna libre cours à sa joie.

---------------Fin du Flash-back---------------

Alicia se leva, envahie par une extraordinaire énergie, et dévala les escaliers direction la cuisine. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner à vitesse éclair, tandis que son frère, en face d'elle, mâchait ses céréales à moitié endormi. C'est survoltée qu'elle arriva au lycée. D'ailleurs, pendant les cours, certains professeurs lui reprochèrent d'être trop agitée, mais comme de toute manière c'était la dernière journée de cours et qu'ils ne travaillaient presque plus, ce n'était pas très gênant.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Alicia, fila dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller, même si le Bal commençait dans trois heures. Elle se changea, puis embaucha son frère pour répéter une dernière fois les danses qu'elle avait apprises au cours ados organisés par le collège. Heureusement, Matt savait se débrouiller.

Bridget, elle, rentra un peu plus tard, vers sept heures. Elle était complètement stressée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir préparer en trois quarts d'heure, le Bal commençant à huit heures. Alicia, elle retourna se mettre un peu de gloss et arranger sa coiffure, puis fourra le « matériel de survie » dans son sac à main : tube de gloss, mascara et mouchoirs.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Alicia, qui attendait, assise sur l'escalier, à côté de la porte, faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette tinter. Tremblante, elle ouvrit. Raphaël se tenait devant l'entrée, une rose à la main. Alicia le contempla en souriant.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, et très beau. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient avec élégance sur sa nuque. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu clair très profond, et, lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression de plonger dans un océan d'euphorie. Son costard noir lui allait à merveille, et il adressa un sourire ravageur avant de la prendre par la taille.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais lui aussi l'admirait, elle, resplendissante dans sa robe rouge, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules comme une cascade dorée.

Ils attendirent tous les deux dehors, pendant quelques minutes, parlèrent de choses et d'autres et se complimentèrent mutuellement sur leur tenue, assis côte à côte sur un muret. Bridget et Eric les rejoignirent bientôt et tous les quatre montèrent dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, afin de meubler la conversation, Bridget posait des questions au cavalier de sa fille. Alicia, elle, se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas que ses parents soient en présence de celui qu'elle aimait. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt au gymnase de la ville où avait lieu le Bal.

Lorsque Alicia entra dans le hall, elle fut assaillie par un sentiment d'excitation intense : elle n'avait jamais vu le bâtiment sous un aussi beau jour !

Toute la salle avait été décorée par les soins de quelques volontaires. De grandes banderoles aux couleurs de la Denton High School, bleu clair et jaune, portaient les inscriptions « Bienvenue au Bal de fin d'année de Denton ! » ou bien « Bonne soirée à tous ! ». Des bouquets de ballons assortis avaient été accrochés un peu partout et des élèves en tendaient même à tous les gens qui se dirigeaient vers la salle omnisport où se déroulerait le bal.

De longues tables étaient alignées au fond de hall d'entrée. Dessus reposaient des assiettes ou saladiers garnis de milles et unes choses appétissantes. Tout à gauche étaient exposées les entrées : salades en tous genre, taboulés, macédoines, et crudités à volonté, ainsi que les tartes froides, comme les quiches ou les cakes au jambon. Puis venaient les deux machines à fabriquer des hot-dogs, installées à côté des sandwiches froids. Et enfin, le stand le plus appétissant proposait toutes sortes de délices : gâteaux au chocolat, au yaourt, quatre-quarts, tartes aux fruits ; également des crêpes au chocolat fondu, à la confiture, au sucre, au beurre ou au citron, et des gaufres saupoudrées de sucre glace.

Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait un photographe qui prenait des clichés des couples posant devant la toile de fond blanche. En ce moment même, c'était la pire ennemie d'Alicia, une jeune blonde nommée Brendy, qui jouait les stars provocantes devant l'objectif, au bras d'un garçon aussi aguichant qu'elle.

« Elle en fait vraiment des tonnes, celle-là. Et la longueur de la robe, mon Dieu ! » pensa Alicia, avant de suivre Raphaël vers la salle omnisport, toujours main dans la main.

Ils s'élancèrent aussitôt sur la piste au rythme d'un rock endiablé. « Un, deux, trois et quatre, cinq et six » compta Alicia dans sa tête, pour exécuter les pas de base en rythme avec la musique. Le couple enchaîna les passes : espagnol, corbeille, tour américain, tour danseur,…jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, Alicia se cambrant simultanément. Les danseurs soufflèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis repartirent de plus belle, tandis que la sono entamait les premières notes d'un tango.

Après quelques salsas, rocks, tango et cha-cha-cha, le DJ mit un slow : le premier de la soirée. Raphaël enlaça Alicia par la taille et la pressa contre lui avec délicatesse. La jeune fille ferma les yeux de bonheur.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'attend un slow, dit son cavalier, à la moitié du morceau.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça » répondit-il simplement. Il se pencha sur Alicia et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle-ci fut parcourut d'un frisson de plaisir, suivi d'une sensation tellement merveilleuse et indescriptible !

« Je t'aime » lui glissa t-il doucement dans l'oreille, lorsque leurs lèvres se furent enfin séparées.

Un peu plus loin, Eric était consterné.

« Regarde ! s'exclama t-il

- Et alors ? répondit Bridget. Ce n'est plus une petite fille ! Elle a seize ans, c'est parfaitement de son âge.

- Mais…comme ça, devant tout le monde !

- Oh là là ! Laissons-les s'aimer et faisons plutôt pareil. »

Et elle embrassa son mari.

Après encore maintes danses, Alicia et Raphaël, qui n'avaient pas encore mangé, se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Il prit deux hot-dogs et en offrit un à Alicia, ainsi qu'une assiette de salade composée. Il emmena ensuite la nourriture sur les gradins, laissant à sa cavalière de l'argent pour acheter des boissons. Celle-ci acheta deux Coca-cola. Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers Raphaël, quelqu'un la poussa par derrière, et elle renversa un des gobelets sur…Brendy.

« Espèce de connasse ! rugit-elle. Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Non je te jure. On m'a poussée.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, sale pétasse ! Tu vas voir, je vais me venger, salope ! » explosa t-elle.

Heureusement, sa robe était noire. On ne voyait pas vraiment la tâche.

« T'as vu ? demanda t-elle à Raphaël

- Ouais. Bah, elle l'a bien mérité ! Par contre vu que j'ai plus de monnaie, on va devoir se partager le Coca qu'il reste.

- Oh, pas grave ! »

Après ce léger repas, ils allèrent au stand de photographie et posèrent, heureux et amoureux, devant l'objectif.

Ils retournèrent ensuite sur la piste de danse, enchaînant, valses, salsas, rock, slows, tangos et sambas, jusqu'à ce que Alicia se rende aux toilettes pour une opération remaquillage, aux trois quarts de la soirée. Là-bas, elle retrouva Elsa et Leila, une autre amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vues de la soirée, puisqu'elle avait passé son temps avec Raphaël.

« Alors comment ça va ? demanda Elsa ?

- Bien, bien, et vous ? répondit-elle tout en se remettant du gloss.

- Aussi. Tu sais que tu t'es déjà mis plein de filles à dos tout-à-l'heure ? enchaîna Leila, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Embrasser langoureusement la super-canon du lycée c'est pas un super bon plan pour se faire des amies ! plaisanta Elsa.

- Ah, ça ! Je préfère mille fois embrasser Raphaël et ne pas avoir de nouvelles amies plutôt que d'en avoir plein sans le toucher. Et vous, vos cavaliers ?

- On te racontera ça plus tard, tu vas te faire attendre auprès de ton chéri ! »

Lorsque Alicia sortit, un slow avait déjà commencé. Elle se dépêcha, se frayant un chemin entre la foule pour rejoindre la piste de danse sans trop faire attendre Raphaël. Mais à peine eût-elle franchit la porte de la salle de Bal qu'une main lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur le visage du Harceleur, comme elle l'appelait.

Le Harceleur s'appelait en réalité Marvin et n'était qu'un pauvre élève de la classe de Alicia, qui l'aimait depuis la première année de collège. En fait, le pauvre garçon n'avait aucune chance. Boutonneux, les cheveux longs, de grosses lunettes rondes et des vêtements ringards sur le dos en permanence, il était la risée du lycée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réussi à se trouver une cavalière et était donc venu seul.

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? demanda le garçon, découvrant des dents qui semblaient avoir été plantées dans ses gencives par un aveugle.

- Euh…Eh bien, je suis désolée mais j'ai promis ce slow à mon cavalier…répondit-elle, donnant la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà occupé » répliqua Marvin, en désignant quelque chose du menton.

Alicia pivota sur ses talons pour apercevoir Brendy dans les bras de Raphaël. Même si elle ne voulut pas se l'avouer, elle ressenti un léger picotement au cœur, accompagné d'une pointe de jalousie mêlée à de la haine. Son regard se reporta sur le pauvre Marvin, qui attendait, gonflé d'espoir. Par pitié, Alicia accepta finalement de danser avec lui.

Un peu plus loin, les parents de la jeune fille dansaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bridget avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eric, qui, lui, embrassait amoureusement sa dulcinée dans le cou. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour apercevoir le cavalier de sa fille embrasser une autre, puis Alicia lâcher le boutonneux qui lui servait de cavalier, et se mettre à courir hors du gymnase. Il lâcha lui aussi sa cavalière pour se lancer à la poursuite de sa fille, mais Bridget, qui elle aussi avait vu la scène, le retint fermement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit avec toi qu'elle ait besoin de parler, expliqua t-elle, en désignant du menton Raphaël qui s'élançait à présent vers la sortie.

- Mais…tu as vu ce que ce connard a fait ! Il a osé tromper Alicia sous ses yeux !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ce n'est pas un adultère, tout de même !

- Mais, pense un peu à Alicia, imagine comme elle doit être bouleversée.

- Oui, je pense à elle. Mais je crois aussi qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on s'en mêle, alors laisse la régler ses affaires toute seule.

- très bien. Mais si elle nous fait des reproches après, tu lui diras que c'était de ta faute.

- Ok, ok. »

Alicia courait. Elle était à présent sortie du gymnase et ne savait pas où elle allait. Tans pis si elle se perdait, mais il fallait qu'elle courre, loin de là, loin de Raphaël. Soudain, une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle prit peur et voulut se débattre, croyant à une attaque d'un inconnu, mais l'homme ne lâcha pas prise. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer les contours de son visage, dans l'obscurité de la rue.

« Lâchez-moi ou je hurle, vociféra t-elle

- Du calme, Lili, c'est moi, Raphaël, lui répondit une voix familière.

- Toi ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça après ce que tu m'as fait, lui cracha t-elle à la figure.

- S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Et calme-toi. Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Brendy qui m'a sauté dessus. Elle m'a dit que le moment était venu de se venger de toi, et elle m'a embrassé avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit… »

Il avait l'air sincère. Alicia ne put retenir ses larmes. Raphaël la prit dans ses bras, et elle sanglota doucement sur son épaule, bercée par les caresses du garçon.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisie toi comme cavalière ? demanda t-il, après un long moment.

- Non, murmura Alicia, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

- Parce tu es l'une des rares qui ne me fait pas les yeux doux, qui ne cherche pas à m'adresser la parole le plus possible en une journée. Je déteste les filles qui me tombent dans les mains comme ça. J'avais pas mal de choix, c'est vrai, mais je t'ai demandé à toi. Tu m'as séduite avec ton indifférence, ta beauté, ton naturel. Tu ne cherches pas à te mettre en avant, et tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres. Tu es unique…C'est toi que j'aime… »

Il caressa sa joue en effaçant une larme qui coulait, puis se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sentit son souffle et son doux parfum se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent brièvement pendant une seconde, puis à nouveau, pendant plus longtemps. Alicia sentit son cœur exploser puis fut envahie par une sensation de bonheur intense. C'était encore mieux que la première fois, pendant le Bal. Elle pria pour que ce baiser dure éternellement, et avait l'impression que si par malheur leurs lèvres se séparaient, elle mourrait. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, savourant chaque instant, chaque seconde de l'ivre exaltation qui la parcourait.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

_wolwiegirl : _non, non, je t'assure, elles ne partent pas dans des endroits si différents que ça ! Je sais déjà, où, quand et comment je vais les réunir, mais pour vous il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres...

_Laura : _oui je vais la continuer. Je posterai la première partie du chap 6 d'ici la fin du mois, lol !


	6. Voyage mouvementé

Eh oui, me revoilà ! je sais, ça fait un bail ! J'ai dû perdre tous mes lecteurs, mais peu importe, j'ai envie de continuer cette fic, même si c'est seulement pour moi-même...par contre, je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour faire souvent des mises à jour.

* * *

VI - Un voyage mouvementé

Ce matin, l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Maéva essayait de parler le moins possible à sa mère, mais qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour lui lancer des remarques méchantes et insolentes. Aujourd'hui était un jour de grand départ pour tout le monde : Hallie et Lena prendraient l'avion pour les Etats-Unis, l'une pour aller chez son père et l'autre pour rendre visite à sa sœur, Effie. « Tandis que moi j'irais croupir en Italie dans une tente miteuse avec des ados arriérés qui vont là-bas pour le plaisir » songea Maéva avec amertume.

Alors que tout le monde était occupé à manger, Lena prit la parole :

«Euh…Hallie ? En fait j'ai réussi à prendre un billet dans le même avion que toi…J'ai négocié avec le directeur de Hélios (1) en prétextant un congrès imprévu. Et comme il me connaît bien et que je lui avais vendu un tableau à moitié prix, il…

- En gros tu l'as acheté avec un tableau, puis dragué un petit coup pour qu'il fasse des quatre volontés. Comme d'hab', quoi !

- Hallie ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! continua sa fille. Prendre un avion destination Santa Monica alors que tu veux aller à Washington ! Tout ça pour ne pas que je voyage seule…

- Mais, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça !»

Maéva pouffa de rire devant le pathétique de la situation.

« - A peine ! répondit furieusement Hallie. La dernière fois tu as payé un supplément pour qu'une hôtesse s'occupe spécialement de moi ! Heureusement qu'elle a cru s'être trompée de personne quand elle m'a vue…J'en ai marre que tu me couves ! Je vais avoir 18 ans ! »

Lena se leva si brusquement que toute la table trembla (un verre se renversa et un autre se brisa). Son visage était cramoisi, et elle tremblait de fureur. Ses filles ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un état pareil avant, et elles en furent toutes les deux abasourdies. Car il est vrai qu'en général Lena ne réagissait pas trop aux piques que lui lançaient habituellement Hallie et Maéva ; sans doute parce qu'elle trouvait normal qu'elles lui en veuillent de les avoir « délaissées » pendant leur enfance et qu'elle se sentait coupable.

Sa voix retentit bruyamment dans la pièce : « J'en ai marre de vous deux ! Vous me traitez comme n'importe qui, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! JE SUIS VOTRE MERE ! J'ai fait des erreurs, d'accord, vous avez souffert, d'accord ! Mais moi aussi ! Je me suis déjà fait beaucoup souffrir moi-même à cause de mon sentiment de culpabilité ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire encore plus en étant dures avec moi tous les jours, rien que pour vous venger ! Et si vous n'acceptez pas de me pardonner et si vous continuez à vous comporter comme ça avec moi, alors vous verrez ! Je ne ferai plus rien non plus pour vous, ni la cuisine, ni le ménage dans vos chambres, ni même les courses ! » Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant ses deux filles, incrédules, devant leurs bols.

« Ca alors, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

- Moi non plus, répondit Hallie.

- Elle l'a bien cherché ! s'exclama sa cadette

- Non Maéva. Je crois qu'elle a raison. On va trop loin. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de se venger de _ça_. De toute façon on ne peut plus rien changer, ni toi et moi, ni elle…Ce qui a été fait a été fait…

- Elle pourrait au moins avoir le courage de nous le dire ! Elle pourrait être sincère, quand même ! On ferait peut-être mieux de lui laisser sous-entendre qu'on a découvert ces putains de papiers dans le grenier, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, ça ne changerait rien à la situation, ou ça pourrait la rendre pire. Il ne faut pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Essayons plutôt de ne plus y penser et de faire avec.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça. Je n'oublierai jamais tous ces mensonges, et je crois que je vais même partir à la recherche de nos vrais parents. »

Et elles finirent silencieusement leur petit-déjeuner.

Maéva entra dans sa chambre. Avant de descendre sa valise, elle alluma rapidement son ordinateur, et envoya un e-mail à Kyrene :

_Coucou ma choupi ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir pendant 2 mois grâce à ma très chère mère :-( Eh oui, me suis faite griller…donc elle a décidé de m'envoyer croupir dans un camp en Italie histoire de pourir encore plus ma vie… + gros bisous._

Puis elle pris sa grosse valise où elle avait réussi à caser toute sa garde-robe d'été, et la traîna péniblement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Sa sœur attendait déjà en bas, la mine soucieuse.

« Mèv', je n'ai pas vu Maman depuis ce matin. Peut-être qu'elle va refuser de nous emmener à la gare et l'aéroport…

- Aïe aïe aïe ! Je n'espère pas…Mais à priori non : si elle veut aller chez Tante Effie, il faut bien qu'elle prenne l'avion !

- Bon, je vais la chercher… »

Elles partirent finalement. Il régnait une ambiance de gêne lourde et pesante dans la voiture. Personne n'osait parler. Lorsque enfin elles descendirent, Lena parla, pour la première fois depuis la dispute :

« Maéva, la gare est juste là. Tiens, voici ton billet : le train est voie 4 et partira dans 15-20 minutes. Normalement il y a un compartiment réservé pour ta colo, mais je ne sais pas lequel. A toi de le trouver. A bientôt. »

Elle serra brièvement sa fille dans ses bras, puis Hallie fit de même, en lui glissant à l'oreille un « Bon courage ma vieille ! ».

« Au fait, ajouta Lena, puis-je espérer recevoir une carte ou une lettre de toi ?

- Oh, euh…je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas assez de temps…mentit Maéva. Au revoir. » Elle tourna les talons et partit, en roulant son énorme valise derrière elle.

« Enfin libre, songea t-elle, pas forcément dans de bonnes conditions mais bon c'est déjà ça ! » La gare étant petite, il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de trouver les autres adolescents du camp. Ils formaient un grand troupeau rassemblé au milieu du hall. Maéva constata avec surprise et soulagement qu'ils n'étaient majoritairement pas des intellectuels-à-lunettes et qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux n'avait pas l'air enchantés d'être là, tout comme elle. La jeune fille se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin entre la masse d'adolescents pour enfin parvenir devant un des animateurs : « Salut ! lança gaiement celui-ci. Je ne t'ai pas encore cochée sur ma liste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas encore, acquiesça Maéva, dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent grec. (2)

- Ton nom s'il-te-plaît ?

- Je suis Maéva Kaligaris-Askouanios, soupira t-elle, en maudissant ses parents de lui avoir donné un nom de famille aussi long.

- Ah oui, la fille de la célèbre peintre-sculptrice Lena Kaligaris, c'est ça ?

- Euh…oui, répondit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

- Enchanté. J'adore ses oeuvre, perso je suis un grand fan. En fait je suis des étude d'art graphique et Mme Kaligaris est un des mes modèles...» Il s'interrompit, conscient d'avoir débordé du sujet, et sourit, gêné devant l'agacement visible de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre : «Je m'appelle Thrudder. On va attendre ici jusqu'à ce que les derniers arrivent - il n'en reste plus qu'une dizaine - et nous irons ensuite dans notre compartiment.

- Ok. »

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, les trente ados accompagnés de leurs moniteurs s'engouffrèrent bruyamment dans le train. Les quelques personnes avec lesquelles ils devaient partager le wagon eurent l'air terrorisé devant cette masse de jeunes, si bien que certains d'entre eux partirent se réfugier dans un autre compartiment éloigné. Maéva s'assit en face d'une fille qui lui sourit, à côté d'un garçon blond boutonneux, et en face d'un brun qui ressemblait vaguement à sa voisine de place.

Maéva jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Visiblement, il y avait des habitués du centre : certains étaient déjà en train de rigoler ensemble, ou de discuter activement avec les monos. Il y avait dans le wagon une trentaine d'adolescents, d'âges variés. Entre quatorze et dix-huit ans, jugea Maéva. Les garçons étaient en majorité, ce qui était loin de déranger la jeune fille

« Euh…vous vous appelez comment ? demanda sa voisine de place, afin de meubler le silence pesant qui régnait dans leur coin.

- Patrick, répondit le blond. » Le cœur de Maéva fit un bond. Elle était surprise qu'un garçon de si petite taille puisse avoir une voix aussi grave, presque une voix d'outre tombe.

- Maéva, répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

- Moi c'est Cherry. Et le crétin qui est assis à côté de moi et qui ne daigne même pas se présenter c'est, bien malheureusement, mon frère Barry. »

L'intéressé s'arracha lentement à son magazine, hocha la tête, et re-disparut derrière des pages consacrées aux nouvelles technologies informatiques.

Sur ce, Maéva se lança dans une conversation animée avec Cherry, et après quelques minutes, elles avaient déjà sympathisé.

Un peu plus tard, un groupe de garçons vint les chercher.

« Ah voilà des jolies minettes ! commença l'un d'eux

- Hey John, c'est pas comme ça qu'on aborde des filles. Elles vont croire que tu les dragues et s'enfuir en courant !

- Je t'emmerde. »

Maéva et Cherry se regardèrent en souriant.

« Bon puisque ces deux-là ne sont pas capables d'avoir une conversation, c'est moi qui vais parler, dit un troisième.

- Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de venir avec nous pour…

- …parler tous ensemble et apprendre à se connaître, termina un autre des cinq garçons.

- Ok, répondit Maéva en rigolant. »

La petite troupe émigra donc vers l'arrière du wagon, en ajoutant au passage encore deux autres filles à son effectif.

Le groupe envahit les quelques places libres qu'il restait. Ils étaient donc au total une petite dizaine, assis côte à côte sur huit sièges, à plaisanter et rigoler bruyamment – comme n'importe quels adolescents en pleine période d'âge bête.

« Bon, je vous propose de faire un p'tit tour des prénoms faire un peu connaissance.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Daron, se présenta l'un des garçons qui avaient abordé Cherry et Maéva. 17 ans, 1m95, 80 kg, très gentil avec les demoiselles, avec un sens de l'humour extraordinaire, volleyeur et surfeur à ses heures perdues, bref, le mec idéal quoi ! rigola t-il » Il se prit un coup de coude de son voisin :

« Je crois qu'il a oublié prétentieux dans la liste ! Moi c'est John. En fait, ça fait la troisième fois que Daron, Sergio, Chester, Charlotte et moi on vient ici. Donc c'est pour ça qu'on est les seuls tarés à oser aborder les autres et les amener avec nous pour faire un peu connaissance et mettre l'ambiance ! »

« Charlotte ? pensa Maéva, bon, soit c'est un mec avec un prénom de fille, soit c'est une fille qui avale de la testostérone par paquet de dix !»

CHAPITRE NON TERMINE

* * *

(1) Une compagnie d'avion grecque pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas

(2) Forcément elle parle anglais puisque c'est un camp anglophone ! (cf. chap.2)

(3) le mec dit ça en français mais pour nous ça fait un peu con vu qu'on parle déjà français…Oui bon, je sais, c'est un jeu de mots à deux balles ! Pas le peine de le penser aussi fort ! lol


End file.
